Massages, Duels, and Doctors
Title: Massages, Duels, and Doctors Players: 'Michaela "Mike" Quinn, Ryan Rivers, and Jason Briggs '''Location: 'Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: Hmm… the title says it all LOG BEGINS Ryan Rivers just is where he promised he would be… going his weight training. His shirt is off with a towel around his shoulders as he pumps some iron on the bench. He doesn't have anyone spotting him, but since he is only doing 100 (which isn't too much for him), he figures he doesn't need anything else. Michaela Quinn steps down, and stares at the shirtless Cop. Well, maybe it is more like drooling. Continuing his efforts, Ryan just silently keeps going for about ten more seconds, finally rest the weights and sitting up. His attention goes to his right arm, flexing it with a slight wince. "Well, close to normal…" he offers quietly, rising to move toward his shirt on the ground. He pauses to see Quinn, and just rubs the back of his head with a quiet smile. "Hey, Michaela… How you doing?" Michaela Quinn steps further down into the training Area, "I'm pretty good Ryan. Sorry we missed each other the other night.. but they blew up the Restaurant…" She smiles, "But I think seeing you shirtless makes up for the lost date…" She grins, "Need a massage to cool down those bulging muscles?" Ryan Rivers looks down, just glad the red in his face is likely attributed to his workout, not his shyness. "I guess so…" He pauses to wipe the sweat from his face. "…If it's not too much trouble. As for the restaurant, that's fine. Would rather you not have been there considering all that went down." "It would be no trouble at all…" She moves over to Ryan, and kisses his cheek. She slips behind him, and starts to work any kinks out of his neck and shoulders. She has strong, skilled hands, must come from studying the anatomy, and being a doc for so long. Ryan Rivers is tense at first… The 'good cop' not exactly one for getting massages too often. Holding his shirt by his side, he just looks to the ground, giving 'mmm's of contentment as Quinn goes her thing. "So, how are things with you? You must be happy that we have another doctor around… So when the missions go awry like they did at the prison camp… You won't have your hands so full." Michaela Quinn shrugs slightly, continuing the massage, "I suppose… Although, what a Visitor knows about Human anatomy, is beyond my comprehension. It would be like me starting working on Visitors six months or so ago, and being good enough now to handle them. I think not." She shrugs, and smiles, "But whatever, if she does good work, she'll be fine." Ryan Rivers has a knot in his left shoulder… But it isn't too bad and can likely be worked out in a bit. "I had no idea they knew about us that well that quickly…" Ryan offers quietly, his muscles starting to relax. "…But I guess with how advanced they are, that stuff comes quick to them." He pauses to chuckle faintly. "Hopefully though, neither of you will be 'pushed to the limit' of your skills anytime soon." The knot on Ryan's shoulder quickly draws the Doc's attention, "No.. Especially considering the Laser Wound technology we have recovered… Before we got that, most laser wounds were serious,. permanent injuries. Now, we can heal them quickly." She smiles, and than, as she gets the knot loose, runs her fingers along Ryan's spine, "All relaxed now?" Jason Briggs arrives from Kitchen. Michaela Quinn is massaging Ryan's back, sitting behind him on the weight lifting bench. Jason Briggs thinks he walked into something he shouldn't have Jason Briggs says, "Sorry, I will leave" Ryan Rivers winces a little during the work on the knot, but after that, shivers at the pleasant sensation of the hands. He's shirtless, but it is more from doing the weight work than actual macking. Since well, Ryan's macking is nonexistent. At least in his mind. "As relaxed as I could get about now… After all, not like I got this treatment much back in D.C.," he offers with a smile. Showing his arm, he smile faintly. "Yeah… That stuff sure seems to work well… I thought my arm would never be the same like most people when they take a serious hit to a limb." He blinks as Jason comes down, raising his hand to say something when he just coughs. "Um, didn't mean to scare him off…" Michaela Quinn shrugs slightly, "He's an odd one." She looks at Ryan's arm, and smiles, "Healing nicely…" Michaela Quinn remains where she was, this time, looking at the wound Ryan had on his arm. Jason Briggs looks at Ryan and stands over him and asks, "Would you like to spar?" Ryan Rivers nods. "Yeah… Do they usually heal this nicely, or is it just shots that aren't to the torso… I mean, I really don't pretend to know about how things around here work. I have been reading up on stuff… There is a whole lot that the resistance knows that the general public doesn't know… That's for sure." Turning his attention back to Jason, he gives a small smile. "Well, I just got done with some weights… But I /suppose/ I could try to see how I do against you in some hand-to-hand. Not sure how I'd match up against a military man though," he offers with a chuckle. Jason Briggs says to Ryan, "Hand-to-hand would be fine." Michaela Quinn frowns slightly as the cop is drawn away from her hands. She forces a smile, and says, "Actually, as long as the laser wound is treated right, we can make all wounds that do not get infected, heal thus…" She leans back to watch the cop go hand to hand against the Marine. Jason Briggs goes over to the Training Mat and stands his Martial Arts stance, and looks at Ryan, squinting his eyes to an evil look of combat. Jason Briggs says to Ryan Rivers, "You ready for some combat?" Jason Briggs bows to Ryan Jason Briggs says, "You go first." Ryan Rivers nods as he gets up. "Will keep that in mind, Michaela," Ryan offers. Just as long as he doesn't get a head shot on him, he feels he'll be fine. Sliding into his own stance after giving Jason a bow, he smirks. "You might regret that," he replies, feigning a left hook before going in with a right gut blow. COMBAT: Ryan Rivers attacks Jason Briggs with Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Jason Briggs watches Ryan’s move and dodges his attack by moving to the side as Ryan's fist blow goes right by. Jason Briggs keeps his eyes on Ryan and then looks for a weakness in his legs and slides his foot across the mat towards Ryan's feet. COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Ryan Rivers with Martial Arts Leg Sweep and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Ryan Rivers blinks as Jason notices the weaker stance after the attack, but is helpless as he is tripped up by the attack. Falling to the ground, Ryan just tries to trip up Jason with a sweep from the ground before flipping back to his feet. "Nice move" is his comment on the matter. COMBAT: Ryan Rivers attacks Jason Briggs with Martial Arts Leg Sweep and hits! DAMAGE: 13 Jason Briggs looks at Ryan Rivers and didn't anticipate his move and falls to the ground Jason Briggs says, "Not bad…….for a cop." Jason Briggs doubles his fists and jumps up from the ground and aims for Ryan's gut with a punch. COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Ryan Rivers with Martial Arts Punch and Misses! "Hey, we /do/ have some training in this stuff," Ryan replies with a small smirk, moving his hand to grab the Jason's wrist, directing the punch away from him. If he is able to keep his hold on the said wrist, he'll and turn the defensive move into an offensive one, performing an Aikido styled throw, using the momentum of the attack against Jason. COMBAT: Ryan Rivers attacks Jason Briggs with Martial Arts Throw and hits! DAMAGE: 17 Jason Briggs gets rushed by Ryan and tries to dodge his attack and was unsuccessful and is thrown across the room. Jason stands up and shakes his head and says, "Damn, you got some power in those arms." and then stands up to his feet and stands ready to do a Tae Condo kick to Ryan's gut. COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Ryan Rivers with Martial Arts Kick and Misses! "I work out," Ryan replies with some amount of confidence, sidestepping to avoid the kick before trying a kick of his own, a roundhouse aimed for Jason's side. COMBAT: Ryan Rivers attacks Jason Briggs with Martial Arts Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Jason Briggs tries to dodge Ryan's roundhouse kick but didn't jump back far enough and took the blunt force to his side and stumbles over, holding his side and says, "Should have joined the Marines boy, you would have made a fine soldier under my command." and quickly gets up and rushes Ryan, trying to tackle him. COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Ryan Rivers with Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 16 Ryan Rivers is about to reply, but doesn't expect the tackle at all. Hitting the ground with a grunt, Ryan tries to give a firm punch to Jason's gut while in close quarters then if successful, push him off. "Sorry, meant to serve and protect… the Marine life might have been my father's route, but not mine." Michaela Quinn smiles, as it appears to her untrained eye that Ryan is winning. COMBAT: Ryan Rivers attacks Jason Briggs with Martial Arts Throw and hits! DAMAGE: 17 COMBAT: Ryan Rivers has knocked Jason Briggs unconscious! Jason Briggs falls to the ground like a rag doll Michaela Quinn claps her hands, prettily, "Oooh, Ryan! You won!" Jason Briggs stands up and says, "So, your father was a Marine?" Ryan Rivers gets up, smiling toward Quinn as he does. "That I did… It was a pretty close match though…" He is getting ready to help Jason, when he gets up himself. "Yeah… He served for about ten years. He wanted me to do it, but well, it just wasn't my idea of a good time." Jason Briggs says, "That's where you get the combat, it's in your blood." Ryan Rivers moves toward his towel, wiping himself free of the sweat as best he can. "Blood? More like training. My dad always wanted to make sure I could take care of myself, that's all. He was decorated for stuff… Not sure what medals he had though." Jason Briggs says, "I joined the Marines cause I wanted to make a career out of it. 2 years ago, I was captured on a recon to the Mothership and was captured and held prisoner for 2 years. I fought their conversion process and was awaiting transfer to Sirius when Diana announced to me that they killed my wife and son.” Jason Briggs asks Ryan, "Who was your father?" Ryan Rivers blinks faintly. He remembers hearing something about Jason being rescued before… But wasn't sure if it was from through the grapevine or someone else. "I see… You ever find out if Diana was lying to you or not?" He pauses at the second part, moving to get his shirt and put it back on. "Robert….. Robert Ryan." Jason Briggs says to Ryan, "I was led to the bodies on the ship, she tortured them really bad, I could barely recognize………….my son. I don't know your dad but Heather might if he was a high level brass or an officer like me, but I was in a different part of the country." Jason Briggs says, "I wanted to kill Diana right there but couldn't cause I would have had the same fate." "Sorry, I brought it up," Ryan replies. Hopefully, he won't have to deal with putting his parents in danger for a similar thing. "There is that… And I am sure you would have died before you got the chance. As for Heather and my father… I would be surprised if either of you knew him. He retired about seventeen years ago to go work with a defense contractor for the government. It's why we lived in D.C.." Jason Briggs says, "Nope, I don't know him. But I am sure he must have been a good Marine." Looks down from Ryan and says, "I knew I would stand a better chance of survival if I rode it out till a rescue or whatever. All I know is I am glad to be here and able to fight on. I have put my wife and son behind me and decided to move on and survive." Ryan Rivers just is silent for awhile, not exactly sure how to comment to that. There was the other reason he stayed in the force. Fighting wars wasn't what he wanted to do. Of course, unlike his father that went toward the fighting… The fighting has come to him. "…Well, glad that you were able to do that," Ryan offers after swallowing with a soft gulp. Michaela Quinn listens softly, jealous that everyone seems to like talking about that bitch, Heather. Jason Briggs shakes Ryan's hand and says, "You put up a pretty good fight and I know you will make it in the Resistance. I have always believed I wanted to protect my country and send my people to defend it from all enemies foreign and domestic and I live by that saying everyday." Ryan Rivers just doesn't really shake back with much firmness, either the conversation or the fight sucking a bit of his strength. "I hope so…" is all he can respond, giving a brief look to Quinn before lowering his eyes, keeping his eyes to the ground for a couple of seconds as he speaks again. "So… Other than fighting, whatta do for fun? Or you one of the 'all work and no play make Jack a lean mean killing machine' sorta guy," he offers with a weak chuckle. Michaela Quinn rolls her eyes slightly, Who around her, other than herself, is really any different? She is hoping that maybe Ryan is, but he did just spar, so maybe she needs to find someone else to try and sleep with…. Jason Briggs laughs and replies, "killing machine……funny. I like to stay in shape and meet new people, working on hotrods. Ryan Rivers catches the rolling of the eyes. Guess Quinn isn't keen on the talk on fighting. Which isn't surprising considering her profession. He wouldn't be that keen on it either, but well, when working as a Resistance 'Gun', you really don't have much of a choice. Either way, he just turns toward Jason. "Hot Rods, eh? Take it you have one here that you work on a bit? I did a little work on cars at home, but it was usually trucks and jeeps since most of my friends like going out. Doing all the stuff that would likely make Quinn just shake her head and sigh," he offers, turning back to Michaela with a small smile. Michaela Quinn returns Ryan's smile. Although cars bore her too, they are better than guns. Jason Briggs says to Ryan, "Not here, I use to have a 1965 Mustang that I built. I was gonna give it to my son when he was old enough, but……….." Michaela Quinn stands up, "Well Boys, I have an early shift tomorrow…." She smiles at Ryan, "Walk me to my room?" Jason Briggs says to Michaela, "You have a goodnight Doc." Jason Briggs says to Ryan, "I am gonna go find the others and see if anything is going on. Meet up with me?" "Well, maybe you could just make a car for you. I mean, we have the equipment in the barn and…" Ryan pauses as Quinn speaks. "Sure, Michaela… I'll see you around, Jason." He moves to throw his towel into his gym bag, putting it over his shoulder. Not having any idea of what Quinn wants, Ryan shrugs. "Sure I will be up there sooner or later, Jason." Jason Briggs says, "Ok." Michaela Quinn smiles and says softly to Ryan, after Jason has gone upstairs again. "I just wanted to make sure you were… OK? Nothing bothering you that I can fix?" Ryan Rivers lowers his head before shaking it. "It's just that… Well, when people get all talking about hard core this war is, it just gets me all worried. I mean, these guys act like it's nothing big… but it is. I dunno… Just a bit on my mind, that's all." Smiling faintly, he shrugs with "Don't know what you could to do help… But the concern shown is enough for me." Michaela Quinn smiles, "Oh, I could take your mind off things…" She shakes her head, "But you seem too…" She shrugs, not wanting to insult or embarrass Ryan, "…Sweet to want something like that." She shakes her head again, "Anyways… If you ever need a break from War Chat, look me up." She turns for her room, than glances back over her shoulder, to see Ryan's reaction. She winks. Ryan Rivers half raises his hand, but only after taking a couple of seconds to know what Quinn meant. James Bond, he is not. Blushing deeply, he nods. "T-thank you for the offers," he stammers, not exactly wanting to offend Quinn himself. There is no doubt that he WANTS to… It is the question of him actually performing that is the point of the matter. "You got it… See you later and, um, sleep well. Unless you want me to walk you to your room… Since there is no harm in that or anything, right?" Michaela Quinn chuckles softly, "No need…" She blows Ryan a kiss, and chuckles softly, "Sorry, I am a randy girl… but…" She shrugs, "See you around, handsome." With that, the doc is gone, soft, harmless laughter following after her. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13